A holder for securing a door hinge to a steel door frame has a first housing part of U-section and formed by two end walls and one bight wall connecting the two end walls and a connecting flange projecting from each end wall. The holder also comprises a second housing part that defines a cavity with the first housing part and that has a cover plate mounted opposite the bight wall. A clamp in the cavity for securing a hinge leaf of a door hinge inserted into the cavity is held between the bight wall and the cover plate. Two end plates projecting from the cover plate have outer faces adjacent the inner faces of the end walls, with a front plate extending from the front edge of the cover plate and having a cutout for inserting the hinge leaf into the holder.
Such a holder is known from DE 199 30 448 and is produced and distributed by the applicant, for example, under the classification Variant VX7611 3D. The holder is attached on the inside of a steel door frame using the connecting flanges such that the cover plate bears against the inside of the steel door frame. In this manner, the second housing part is held against the sheet-shaped support.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that such a holder can be subjected to only a limited amount of load. In the case of particularly heavy doors such as, for example, fireproof or hospital doors, this type of first housing part is not sufficient. The holder is no longer able to be securely held together by connection to the steel door frame.